


Vitya's new coach

by Nyx97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slutty Victor, brat victor, coach yuuri, long-haired Victor, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: After Lilia finds her nephew, Vitya in bed with his sixth coach in two years, she consults with her ex-husband and invites Yuuri Katsuki, a man whom they think is too shy and unassuming to fall prey to his charms.They are dead wrong. Victor is going to have so much fun.





	Vitya's new coach

Lilia had a long conversation with her ex-husband Yakov before choosing Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki as Victor's coach. Yakov and Lilia had taken Vitya in when he was five. His parents had unfortunately died in a car crash. They loved him to bits, but they couldn't help but admit that he was a troublemaker. Two years ago, Yakov and Lilia got divorced, and Yakov moved to America, leaving eighteen year old Vitya without a coach. Fortunately, they were able to find one for him soon. Unfortunately, he had to be fired after two months, when Lilia caught him in bed with her nephew. And, that was just the beginning. In the two years that followed, six coaches were hired, four males and two females. And Vitya made a point to seduce each one of them. One of the female coaches was married and had a kid. One of the male coaches was in his forties. Yet, they were all powerless against Vitya's charms. Perhaps, Yuuri Katsuki would change all that. Yakov was good friends with Yuuri's former coach, Celestino, and he had mentioned that Yuuri was painfully shy. And, at twenty-four, he was never romantically linked to anyone. Perhaps he would be the one to change Vitya's ways.

Yuuri couldn't believe he was going to be Victor Nikiforov's coach. He had admired him ever since he saw him in the junior worlds seven years ago. He had a way of skating that would charm the audiences greatly. His looks did not hurt either. His long silver hair, beautiful cerulean eyes, and heart-shaped smile was well known in the skating world. His youth sometimes made Yuuri feel like a perv-sure four years wasn't a huge difference, but still he was pretty damn young. The fact that he would be  _coaching_ him was kind of hard to believe. He was just a dime a dozen skater who decided to retire early, after all. 

'Ms Baranovskaya?' Yuuri couldn't help feeling awe-struck by the presence of the famous ballerina Minako-sensei used to rave about. 

'Call me Lilia. You must be Yuuri Katsuki. It is good to meet you.'

Yuuri suddenly felt anxious. What if she could see through him? What if she thought he was not up for the job? 

'I know, I am not that great, but I promise, I'll try my best.'

'You are very good, Yuuri Katsuki. You had won gold in the Grand Prix three times in a row, after all. Yakov and I were bewildered when you decided to retire early. By the way, I think Vitya is still asleep. You might as well wake him up. His is the second room to the left.

Yuuri felt his heartbeat quicken as he knocked on the door. He waited for a moment. Then, the door opened. Yuuri's jaw dropped.

Victor was there. And, he was naked. Completely naked. The only thing that provided even the slightest covering was his long silver hair.

Yuuri turned as red as a tomato. 'V...Victor?'

'You must be my coach, Yuuri.' He gave a wink. Yuuri suddenly realized he was hard. Very hard.

'Vitya!' Lilia barked, coming into the scene. 'What are you doing like this? Put some clothes on.' She started apologizing profusely to Yuuri, who assured her it was alright. 'My parents own a hot springs in Japan, so I'm kind of used to the sight of naked men.' He said. 

 

Victor couldn't help smiling at the sight of his cute coach blushing. He was so adorable. 

'I'll show you the rink. Vitya will get ready and join you soon.'

As Lilia led Yuuri away, Victor shamelessly stared at his ass. It fit deliciously into the tight pants he wore. He flipped his hair back and smiled.

He was going to have so much fun with this one.

 


End file.
